officialpmgfandomcom-20200214-history
The versions of pmg
There are two currently available versions of Pimp my gun, they are PMG 0.6 and PMG 0.7 version 0.8 has been announced, and will replace 0.7 in early 2011, while 0.6 with it's simpler graphical style and much larger library of parts will remain available. '0.6' This is the original version that came out on the 26th of July, 2009. PMG .6 has more preset weapon templates and components than 0.7, however it should be noted they lack the detail of the newer version. PMG .6 also has a number of weapons that are exclusive to it, such as various bullpup weapons, shotguns, and sniper rifles. PMG .6 is much more basic than .7, and has basic resizing and rotation features, as well as the ability to layer parts and center them. The "Old Version" as it is known, includes the ability to save a creation as a .jpeg file. Simple coloring was also available, including the colors tan, gray, and olive drab for most parts, and in some cases, silver and white. Colour options were limited to "real life" colour schemes for each part, sometimes limiting their use in original designs. '0.7' 많은 기대를 업데이트에서는 PMG 작성자 Doctornoob 대폭 철저하고 PMG의 업데이트 된 응용 프로그램을. PMG의 두 번째 및 최신 버전은 1 월 2 일에 발표했다. 이전 버전이 무기의 광대 한 수를 부족하지만, 새로운 무기는 훨씬 더 상세하게 그려진. 무기는 이제 더 창의적인 부분 사용을 가능하게 더 작은 하위 구성 요소로 분해 할 수있다. PMG 버전 0.7은 현재 부분이 화살표 키뿐만 아니라, 키보드 단축키의 개수를 사용하여 조작 될 수 있었다. 추가 부품을 복제 할 수있는 기능과 하나로 이동 될 수있는 복잡한 구조를 만들 함께 능력 "그룹"을 포함. 더 많은 사용자 친화적 인 레이어, 크기 조정 및 회전 도구는 표준 8 비트 진수 코드를 사용하여 마음대로 부품을 칠 수있는 능력과 함께 추가되었습니다. 0.7 이후의 업데이트는 새로운 무기 및 부품의 번호를 추가하고, 새로운 버전과 함께 원래의 응용 프로그램의 그룹의 깎아 지른듯한 깊이 복제 및 채색 도구로 "사전"템플릿의 같은 번호를 가지고 있지 않지만 부품과 무기의 결함을 보충보다 더 많은 추가 모양의 훨씬 더 큰 수입니다. 숙련 된 업체는 단순히 사용 가능한 모양 방대한 양을 사용하여 실제 무기를 다시 0.7에서 할 수있는 트릭의 숫자를 악용 배웠습니다. 0.8 (upcoming) From DoctorNoobs post announcing 0.8: Interface changes: Status Bar Added a status bar. Short descriptions of all the buttons and options are displayed there when you mouse over them. When moving the mouse over the canvas, it shows the X, Y coordinates you're hovering above. When using tools, it shows the changes you're making (for example, part moved by (x, y) , rotated by X° or scaled by X%. The same status bar also displays warning and error messages. Part browser: The part browser is now a tab that can be held open on the right side of the screen for easy access. New buttons 1. Center on Selection - centers the screen on the selected items. 2. Center on all - centers on all the items. If there are no items, it centers on the default screen position. Tools: There are now 4 tools. Select, Move, Rotate and Scale, all bound to hotkeys Q, W, E, R for easy switching. You can only change the selected parts when using the Select Tool. This means that if you have another part selected, and the Move Tool is currently active, no matter where you'll click and drag (even on blank space), the selected part will not change but move instead. Same goes for the Rotate and Scale tools. All tools now have precision mode (holding SHIFT) that has 10% of the tool's effect. Rotate and Scale tools have three Modes. The modes define the pivot point for the transformation are can be: 1. Individual - each part is rotated/scaled on it's own center. 2. Selection Center - all parts will be rotated/scaled on the center point between them all. 3. Mouse - all parts will be rotated/scaled on the mouse position. Currently being worked on: Part browser Parts will be dragged out of it, or placed in the center of the screen by double clicking on them. Properties tab This tab can be opened in the same place the Part Browser is, and will show the properties of the selected parts and current tool. For tool properties, you will be able to change the tool Mode, and apply numeric transformations for precision (for example, move left by 400, or set x position to 200). Along with the tool properties, there will be a list of all the selected parts properties (an entry for each part), where you will be able to change (x, y) position, rotation and scale, as well as colors for each part.